Everything Comes Full Circle
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: The memories of Asami.
1. Life

**Authors Notes: Position: Earthbender Team: Kolaou Komodo Rhinos, Prompts: Laughing, alcohol, no dialogue. (words 1,305)**

AAAHHHHHH!

Breath Mrs. Sato, breath we're almost done

and with an even louder scream, I felt from this contraction, that felt like I was about to explode, she finally came. I could barely hear her, constant wailing over my heavy breathing and everything felt so hazy, but that didn't stop me from reaching out to my beautiful little girl. Despite all the pain I just went through, now was the moment I shed a tear. I silently cried tears of joy at finally seeing my baby in my arms. Suddenly a big and calloused hand gently grabs my shoulder, causing me to look their way. It was my husband Hiroshi, he had worry mark etched into his face but held a gentle smile. Of course, I smile back, at seeing my husband, as we both relish in the moments for as long as we can.

"Dear please allow me to hold our daughter while the nurses fix you up". Said Hiroshi.

I reluctantly hand him our child, as I lay back trying to keep my eyes open. As I watch all the doctors and nurses run to and fro, plugging in different tubes into my body with desperation written all over their faces, it finally clicks into place. How is it everyone else knows what's happening to me, except me. I felt like crying, throwing a tantrum, but I couldn't. So I did the only thing important to me. I reached out my hand towards my little girl. She wrapped her tiny little hands around my index finger and slightly smiled. Slowly I turn my gaze to the window on my left as I see just the faintest gleam of the sun over the horizon, and I couldn't help but think how beautiful it was.

"I want to name her Asami. It means **Morning Beauty**. What do you think dear"?

"It's beautiful, I like it".

"Good, Asami Sato, You be a good girl and make sure your father doesn't work himself to death. I laughed. "Oh and please do not forget me".

I started to retract my hand knowing what was next, but before I could my husband grabbed my hand. Shedding many tears as they fell from his face, I took a mental picture of my family. Even though I won't be with them anymore at least, I can have a piece of them with me, when I go.

 **September 14, 1990, In Republic City Hospital, Yasuko Sato died after giving birth to a wonderful baby girl named Asami Sato. May she rest in peace.**


	2. Liquor

_(18 years later)_

"Asami are you sure I mean we are underage". Korra questioned

"Oh, come on Korra live a little. look we deserve this, team Avatar has been stomping some serious equalist butt".

"Alright! Cheers to team Avatar and our success"! shouted the Krew

"Hey, Korra I bet you can't down three shots without feeling a little tipsy".

"Oh really, Sami that's how it's going to go down. I have you know Southern Water Liquor is one of the five strongest drinks there are in the nation. I think I can handle a couple of shots".

"Oh well, we'll just have to see about that! excuse me two shots of Southern water Liquor and one shot of Ghost Fire liquor for my friend and me".

As I stare down Korra, I can easily tell that she has never drunk before. Just before we arrived at the bar, she tried to convince me that we should do something else since were underage. However when you challenge the Avatar, she can't help but complies. The sound of glasses clinking glasses lets me know our shots are ready.

As I reached for my first shot I see the slightest flicker of fear cross Korra's face, to which she quickly covers it up, with a look of confidence.

"To Team Avatar"! we shout in union.

As soon as we downed our first shot, we grabbed the second. However, before we grabbed our last shot, I looked towards Korra, only to find her with this dopey look on her face.

"Korra are you ok over there? you look kinda tipsy". I asked

"NO! no, I'm good, I'm great actually. Don't worry about it let's just down the last shot". came her quick response

"Alright".

We down the Ghost Fire shot. To say it burned like hell would be an understatement. That shit felt like lava was slowly snaking down my throat, the drink making my body temperature rise tremendously. Through my hazy eyes, I glanced at Mako and Bolin as they played beer pong with some chicks hanging over their shoulders. Then I looked at Korra who looked like she was about to pass out at any given moment. Suddenly Korra burst out laughing like a maniac. Her face was bright red and her eyes were watery. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Hmmm, Korra are you drunk"? I asked smugly.

"Oh, what yeah I think I am! This is so weird, since when did I have little Naga's in my hand? Hey, Sami, your hair is on fire"! Korra shouted.

"What no it's not"! I stated

Suddenly Korra bends a large gust of wind in my face, which thankfully she missed by a whole foot. She ends up knocking down Bolin in the process. I think this may have been a bad idea. A drunk Korra is a feisty Korra. I tried to get her to calm down since she was still looking at me with wide eyes.

"Korra, Korra I'm fine Ok. Here let's get Bolin and Mako and get out of here".

But before I could grab her hand everything went haywire. Next thing I know the team and I were just standing in a room while everyone else who were there, were passed out on the floor. We were smiling like little kids after eating too much cake, then the room went completely black

(13 hours later)

I slowly open my eyes, silently cursing the sun on my eyes.

"what happened"? I questioned

"Well, we all got completely drunk and just about demolished the entire bar". Korra said.

I look towards Korra and seen Mako and Bolin right by her side smiling.

we all burst out laughing, and I swear I will remember this moment for the rest of my life.


	3. Death

_(70 years later)_

ugh wow, I have lived a very long and fulfilling life. I joined team Avatar, help saved the world many times, created one of the largest companies in the four nations,married the Avatar,and we even adopted a few children of our own. Yet as I lay here in my bed I feel like my life was a quick one. I was the last one of team Avatar, I watched all my friends leave this world, and now it was my time to go as well.

I turned to my three beautiful children.

"Do not cry my little ones you all will see me and mommy one day. So please hold you heads up high. You are now the keys to balance, you will endure hard moments, however, you must keep going, at least for the sake of your loved ones".

Although they were grown adults they still were my little kids. As I took in the sight of my children I couldn't help but grow sad at the thought of leaving them, yet I know just as I'll see Korra soon same can be said about my children.

"Yasuko, my dear look after your brothers, please. Make sure they don't attempt to throttle each other anymore. Oh and please do not forget me. I said with my last breath


End file.
